


Acceptable Harm/切肤之痛

by Hyperspace



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspace/pseuds/Hyperspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因为叉冬一直都很适合写暗黑故事，这篇的设定是冬兵滥用致幻药物导致精神崩溃，包括详细的自残描写、幻觉描写，血腥场面，口味实在是重中之重，虐身虐心。<br/>↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓<br/>【警告：药物滥用、主要角色死亡、主要角色精神崩溃、自残描写，血腥暴力和其他】<br/>↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑<br/>慎入！慎入！慎入！务必阅读警告！！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptable Harm/切肤之痛

BGM：[Sweet dreams](http://www.xiami.com/song/3282796)  
  
Sweet dreams are made of these,

who am I to disagree?

Travel the world and the seven seas,

everybody's looking for something.

Some of them want to use you,

some of them want to get used by you...

Some of them want to abuse you,

some of them want to be abused...

              **\---Marilyn Manson**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

“给他洗脑。”

Rumlow押着冬兵来到实验室里，几个科学家用不可置信的眼神望着Rumlow，他们不敢说话，他看上去脾气糟透了，但眼神里的怀疑和抗拒还是被Rumlow辨认了出来。

所以没有等他们回答，Rumlow便推了推冬兵的后背，冬兵听话的自己走向了那把椅子，坐下，仰头，一如既往的温顺。但那寥寥几步他都几乎跌倒，并且自始至终他都眯着眼，瞳孔迷离。他仍活在幻觉，Rumlow清楚，他的肌肉兴奋的抽搐着，脸上是享受的表情，那不是他面对这张电椅该有的样子，他所看见的一切和自己现在所看见的一切完全不同，他已经再也不会回到这个现实世界中来了。

在Rumlow的记忆里，冬兵从未如此无畏过，那是不是他自己的意愿，Rumlow无从得知，但Rumlow是真的想要救冬兵才会这样做的，对他来说那不是残忍而是仁慈。执行危险任务之前，战友们会许诺在被俘之前互相结束对方的生命，他一直是最后一个拿枪的人。

*    *    *    *

变故发生在Steve Rogers被杀死之后。

冬兵的三发子弹贯穿了他的内脏，然后又从两千米高空坠落到水底，等他的尸体被打捞上岸之后，内脏已经震碎成了糜烂的血块，仿佛爆裂的巨大脓头一样被从子弹的创口里挤压出来。

冬兵在任务完成之后依然回了基地，但情绪低落，把自己关在房间里很长时间不知道做了些什么。Rumlow吩咐手下不要去打扰他，这是他重大任务之后的惯例，没过几天他就会恢复平静。直到他无意从报纸上看到了Steve Rogers死后的照片，这不知触发了什么禁咒，他突然尖叫着将报纸撕碎，惊恐的重复坚持着他看见Steve的尸体对他睁开了眼睛。

“这只是一张死人的照片而已！”闻讯赶来的Rumlow冲上来夺走冬兵被冬兵攥在手里的彩色照片，揉成一团扔出窗外，“而你是让人畏惧的冬日战士！”

Steve Rogers不可能变成幽灵作祟，冬兵究竟在害怕什么？

顶替死去的Pierce掌权的Rumlow请来平时负责冬兵身体的医生诊断，医生们支支吾吾，但Rumlow强迫他们调出了冬兵最机密的病例档案。在档案开始几页没多久的角落里，Rumlow找到了他需要的答案——药物滥用，固醇类药物上瘾，LSD上瘾，当然还有叫不出名字的其他。

冬兵滥用药物的病史几乎可以追溯到他仍然在苏联服役的时代，第一次被洗脑之后他的人生产生了大段大段的空白，致幻剂是作为治疗手段给他使用的。为了保证他的健康体质，药物的生理伤害程度极低，他滥用的原因来自于心理依赖。苏联观察员则表示，在频繁洗脑或是重大任务之后，监控录像总是记录到冬兵开始大量摄取这些药物并产生严重幻觉，但好在幻觉结束的几天之后，他精神崩溃的现象就能得到有效缓解。因此在苏联的那段时间里，上级只控制他摄取药物的种类，却并没有控制他摄取的数量。

作为人形武器被交易到Hydra之后，惯常的洗脑也同样导致了冬兵精神状态的极不稳定，查不出原因，Pierce派了特工潜伏到克格勃，这才盗取到了冬兵当时的病例档案。得知苏联人给冬兵滥用药物的时候，他勃然大怒，下令用精神治疗代替药物注射，逼迫冬兵戒绝药物，但尝试失败了。冬兵在接受心理治疗时表现的非常冷静，但只要一回房间他就会突然发疯，表现出明显的自残倾向。在一次他几乎用自己的金属残肢剖开自己的腹腔之后，Pierce不得不妥协，为冬兵注射了少量致幻剂。现代致幻剂表现出稳定的效果，冬兵的自残行为得到了有效缓解。

“但是并不能排除长期药物依赖引发的后果，”病例档案的最后心理治疗师写道，“案例有待进一步被观察。”

Rumlow危险的眯了眯眼，一把将病例甩到了桌上。

很显然，药物滥用的后果终于来了。

*    *    *    *

Rumlow下令将冬兵囚禁在一间四壁空空、角落遍布摄像监控的房间里，为了防止他在黑暗中见到幻觉，明亮的灯光照在房间的每一个角落。冬兵平静的出奇，双臂环绕蜷缩的双腿侧躺在床上，在强光下紧闭着双眼，仿佛身处于自我意识的孤岛。

“Zoom in。”Rumlow下令，监视器靠得更近了，拍摄到他脸部的痉挛。Rumlow下令关掉床头的灯光，冬兵的表情缓和了很多。但随即没有多久，他缓缓睁开眼睛，监视器捕捉到他瞳孔一瞬间的扩张，他在无声的尖叫中捂住眼睛，一侧的肩膀隐隐颤抖。

“我看不明白，”Rumlow问那个心理医生道，“他现在究竟是醒着还是睡着？”

“他不清醒，也并未睡着。”心理医生模棱两可的回答道，“他没有封闭自我，对于外界刺激还有反应，但他活在属于自己的世界里，那个世界我们认知的完全不同，这就是滥用迷幻剂的副作用。”

“那你还为他注射迷幻剂！”Rumlow怒不可遏，恨不得掐死这个卖弄学问的家伙。

“但、但以往的每一次观察都显示，迷幻剂药效过去之后他的病情会得到缓解……”

“我不管，这一次就是不行。”Rumlow重新打开那明晃晃的灯，关上监控室的门，“耐心点观察，他是我们这里最出色的士兵，他一定能挺过来的。”

医生战战兢兢的守着，却固执的用口型说着“他不会”。继而不知道过了多久，冬兵一直保持着那样蜷缩和锁眉的姿势，这次的观察期比以往每一次治疗都长，终于Rumlow忍不住发问：“他究竟看见了什么，才害怕成这样子？”

“阳光，”医生回答，Rumlow的表情是无法掩饰的惊讶，“他说他看见了刺眼的阳光，自己身处于大海中的孤岛上。”

*    *    *    *

冬兵意识到灯光突然暗了很多，前一秒钟他还在思考“究竟是谁替他关了房间的灯”，但是后一秒种他就看见数不清的怪兽从海底深不见底的沟壑里爬了出来，凶猛的想要将他吞没。

“不！不要！救救我！”他想要尖叫，却只能感到气流在喉咙里没有章法的乱窜，怪兽的庞大躯体遮住了太阳，溅起的海水在一点点腐蚀他的机械手臂，他绝望的捂住双眼，直到感觉到光明重新穿透血肉投射在视网膜上。

他睁开眼，看见的不再是刺眼的阳光，而是一个金发男人。

“Steve...”他记得那人的名字，他有清澈的蓝色眼睛和好看的樱花色嘴唇，正将自己牢牢拥在怀里，粗糙的手掌抚弄着自己脑后的头发，“Bucky，是我。镇定下来，你已经安全了。”

他不知道Steve说的对不对，但他看见自己温顺的点了点头。但Steve看上去并不满意，心事重重的蹙着眉，说：“Bucky你还记得吗？我们被困在这座海岛上了。”

那是什么时候的事？他刚想问，但突然脑海里就有了答案——因为战争，他们从火车上坠落。

“已经多长时间了？”他问，并不指望能得到真正答案，Steve沉默的在前面领着他往海岛深处的丛林里走去。然后他察觉到了异样，沙滩上不留情直射的刺目阳光蒸热空气，扭曲了通过它的光线，他看见Steve的身影竟然是半透明的，扭曲着，他停了下来，低声嘶哑质问男人道：“等等，告诉我你要往哪儿去？我怎么知道你就是Steve？”

“Bucky！”Steve投给他一个略带责怪的眼神，一步步逼近过来，他下意识后退，却被什么坚硬的东西绊倒在地，那东西抵在他——Bucky Barnes的背上，从轮廓上来看是一条手臂。然后他伸出手去够到了，那是一条金属手臂，但他总觉得散落在沙滩上的除了金属手臂之外还有其他的东西，他开始发疯的在沙滩上刨了起来，砂砾坚硬的仿佛岩石一样，他好不容易才挖出了一个人头，还有挂在人头脖子上的军队的狗牌。

Sergeant Barnes....他飞快扫了一眼，那是他自己的狗牌、自己的脸。

“接受真相吧，Bucky，作为你最好的朋友，让我亲手送你走进坟墓。”Steve的脸上夹杂着悲伤与冷酷，他是知道Bucky死亡真相的人，他眼睁睁的看着Steve蹲下身一点点将碎在地上的尸块和废铁依次捡起来，装进自己血淋淋的行军囊中，然后Bucky“意识”他的身体被Steve背在了背上，两人就这样一步步朝密林的中心走去。

“别走！不要带我到那儿去，让我留在你身边，Steve！”

这一次他喊出了声音，并且当金属手臂敲击铁门发出震耳欲聋声音的时候，他恍惚着回到了现实，他看见地上有很多砖块碎屑，而自己的右手已经血肉模糊。看着地上的痕迹，他意识到自己从床上滚了下来，并不知为何爬到了门边，没有了站起身的力气。

*    *    *    *

“案例在观察过程中发生梦游，并损毁了观察室的地砖和门，右上肢手指损伤严重，但发作后恢复片刻清醒。严重程度判断：四级。”心理医生在病历上写道。

“四级？”Rumlow不满的夺过病历本，“他刚才发疯似的边哭边抠地砖，都快把整个右手指磨秃了，你却只诊断为四级？”

“长官，”医生不为所动的陈述，“既然您不愿意让他接受药物治疗，那么疼痛就是缓解他目前症状的最好办法，只要不致残和致命，肢体上产生的损伤都只算在轻微伤害上，是可以容忍的。”

“他曾经这样做过？”Rumlow语气逼迫得吓人。

“他经常这样，”医生忐忑的握紧了手中的笔，“但这些不归我管，外科医生那里有这方面的记录。”

“简直胡来，他是我们最出色的士兵！”Rumlow攥紧了拳头，医生毫不怀疑他下一刻就会爆发，将拳头狠狠揍在自己鼻梁上，他看上去是一个感情激烈的首领，至少和死去的Pierce比起来，“你们发过誓言的！你们一直就是这样对待为我们出生入死的士兵吗？”

“他……原本就人格缺失，大多数时间里不具有自我意识，即便有，那也是……严重自闭。常规治疗手段对他来说一点用处都没有。”医生战战兢兢的解释，为了保命他尽量让自己的话能被Rumlow听懂，然后Rumlow的眼睛危险的眯了起来，“身体产生的疼痛能够刺激他的神经，帮助他找回自我存在的感觉。”

“所以，之前那么多次，”医生注意到Rumlow的视线重新回到了监视器上，冬兵已经扶着门站起身来，茫然的舔着嘴唇，过了一会儿他发现桌上有一杯水，走过去小口小口的啜饮，“他都是为了摆脱幻觉才选择自残的？”

“并不是这样，”医生说，“在我观察过的行为里，他大多数的自残行为并不以疼痛为目的，他想要的是，死亡……长久而且痛苦的死亡。”

*    *    *    *

从小到大，Rumlow追求绝对的力量——精神和身体，因而他无法了解一个人为什么愿意去被这种不堪的药物和幻影所束缚。更让Rumlow感到失望的那个人竟是他心目中最强大的冬日士兵，他曾经狂热的崇拜他，而现在他露出了自己软肋、走下神坛并且染上污秽，那种崇拜就开始变质成其他的东西——欲望。

从摇晃的监视器画面里，他观察冬兵的模样。被汗沾湿后贴在身上的T恤、凌乱的头发、总是让人觉得突兀的机械手臂，他将另一只手上的鲜血蹭在腰侧的衣服上，甚至没有劳神清洗伤口。他从幻觉中醒来时的神情——那种颓唐和倦怠，看上去妖艳的仿佛刚刚经历一场性事，而那鲜血便像是他的处子之血。他身上的这些东西看上去如此美好，但又如此病态，更不用提身体上那纵横蜿蜒的伤疤。

“那些纵长的伤疤，大部分都是他自己割上去的，”医生指着放大的监视器屏幕说，“都是最致命的部位，光是颈部动脉他就割伤过两次，手腕上那些数不清的也是，还有腹部最长的那道伤疤，我们冲进去的时候他开膛破肚，正拿手在里面翻找自己的内脏，他说……他的心脏丢了，他要把它找回来。”

Rumlow扯了扯僵硬的嘴角，医生的叙述和监视器里冬兵的动作巧合的对应了起来，他正在拼命撕扯自己的衣服，似乎很热的样子，搁在床边的双腿难耐的骚动，刚刚补充过水分的嘴唇，正湿漉漉的一张一合。

“他这是怎么了？”Rumlow喊来那个医生问，“现在有危险吗？”

医生却只是尴尬的推了推眼镜，含糊其辞：“他还是……在做梦。”

一场特殊的梦。

*    *    *    *

Hydra允许给冬兵注射的都是经过提纯后伤害很小的成分，正常人对这种化学品不会产生依赖。冬兵沉溺其中的最大原因就在于，幻觉的世界并不全然是不幸的，反倒是竭尽全力装出温柔的样子，直到最后一刻才撕裂残酷的现实给别人看。

那些结局来临之前的温柔，成了他空白大脑里最值得保留的回忆。现在，他又一次梦见自己和那个叫做Steve的金发男人在一起。他是在看到报纸上死讯之后才知道他叫Steve的，那个男人拖着湿淋淋的尸体出现在自己身边，蓝色眼睛仿佛蓄着泪水，心痛的哀求自己一定要记住他的名字。Rumlow紧接着的出现破坏了这一切，Steve从他面前消失了，他从Rumlow与属下的对话中模糊得知自己杀死了美国队长Steve Rogers的事实。他终于知道男人的眼神为什么这样悲伤了，因为他是被自己亲手杀死的。但他并没有恨自己，甚至连一点点的愤怒都没有表现出来，这让他觉得好奇，也让他感到难过。

他知道自己……他是谁？自己又是谁？

他疑惑的闭上双眼，并在接下来的幻觉中找到了解释。

那原来经常出现在幻境之中的、刺眼的阳光，终于渐渐收敛了锋芒，他终于意识到一直以来那并不是太阳，而是距离自己近得看不见细节的某人金色的头发。金发带着香波独特的气味，抵在自己的鼻尖。“暗巷”，他认出了自己所在的地方；“回家的路”，第二个意识，解释了他们出现在这个地方的原因；第三个词出现在脑海时，冬兵的胸口剧烈的震颤了很长时间，他几乎不敢相信这个词代表的含义，但自己永远没有办法反驳自己的想法——“我爱他”。

那是一个从主观视角切入的拥抱，阳光一样存在他世界里的、瘦小的身体被自己牢牢的拥在怀里——并不灼热和焦躁，而是温暖和踏实。

“听着Steve，我爱你。”那是他第一次对某人告白的场面，这句话让他们两者都显得局促，他试着亲吻他的嘴唇，但这显然不够，他的身体此刻声嘶力竭的要求着想要和这个温暖的小家伙融为一体，而他正在等待对方的回应，半分钟之后，他原本会听到一句“我也是”，这原本会是他最幸福的记忆。

但幻境就在这一刻变得天旋地转，怀中的男人挣扎着从他的拥抱里离开，他变大了，金发和眼睛又变得湿漉漉的，不断往下淌着的水滴落在他夹克衫的肩膀上，与此同时滴落的还有粉红色的血块，他的身体此时破了一个大洞，内脏汩汩流出。

“对不起，Bucky，我们不可以在一起！”Steve咬了咬嘴唇，斩钉截铁的回绝了他。冬兵感觉难过极了也委屈极了，他深爱着Steve……他做错了什么？为什么Steve会拒绝他？

就在这时，Steve捏着他机械手臂的手腕，将它生生送进自己胸口那个空洞到令人战栗的窟窿里，手指穿过泥浆一般碎裂的内脏，触及到他坚硬的脊椎和横埂的肋骨，然后他的手指被迫顺着肋骨向上，触摸到Steve停止跳动的、冰冷的心脏。

“记起来了吗？Bucky？”Steve几乎是向他露出了凄艳的笑容，仿佛这不是拒绝，而是在表示他对这件事是多么、多么的遗憾，“我们不能在一起，你早就已经把我杀死了。”

“不！”他的机械手臂难耐的痉挛着，下一秒，Steve僵死的心脏在他的手中爆裂，他感觉到湿哒哒的液体顺着手臂一直延伸到手肘的触觉，他的心也被紧紧的捏着，疼的让他几乎发疯，他忍不住将这个男人整个钉在墙上，褪下彼此的长裤，疯狂的亲吻着、占有着和吼叫着，“你没有死你没有死你没有死你没有死！你是我的太阳啊！你要一直留在我身边！为什么你就是不能接受我呢？”

“就算是太阳，也有熄灭的那天……我能接受过去的你，因为如今你是冰雪做成的，我不死去，就会将你融化……我不想毁了你。我只是想让你拥有一些美好的东西，Bucky……我们本来还可以拥有更多美好的东西……”

“那都是我的错！”残破不堪的男人近乎困兽一样的嘶吼着，在对方的体内释放出来，Steve紧绷的身体让他觉得疼极了，这种行为根本毫无快乐可言，他只是在用Steve惩罚自己，他想要Steve让自己感受到痛苦，在痛苦之上还想要更加痛苦，这是他唯一的解脱。释放之后，他呜咽的喘息着，“那都是我的错。天哪，Steve，我觉得难受极了，也许……你应该惩罚我，用我对待你的同样的方式，把你所受到的疼痛全部还给我。不，你应该让我比这疼上十倍、百倍，这样我才算真正向你忏悔过……然后，你才能留在我身边。”

金发男人的手握着他的机械手腕一路向下，穿过摇晃的胸骨粘腻的组织抽离自己的身体，迷惘的重复：“十倍、百倍的疼痛……你向我忏悔……我会留在你身边？”

“……可以吗？”冬兵的视线穿过沾染血腥的发梢，充满渴望的望着他，“……求求你。”

金发男人几乎是面无表情的点了点头：“好。”

*    *    *    *

那怪异场面几乎让Rumlow促狭的咽了一口唾液，他还从未见过冬日战士动情过。素来掩藏在面具下的冷漠而空洞的脸此时染上潮红，他旁若无人的索吻和摆动胯骨的的动作，在四周监视器的巡视和放大下显得更加淫靡。

Rumlow几乎想要暂时逃离这间监控室，希望能从其他地方寻找到治疗他的方法。但安静的小房间里，他清晰的听见心理医生倒吸一口冷气，猛然转过头去，却见冬兵又一次做出了出格的动作——他之前在挣扎中已经褪下了自己的裤子，现在正不停的拿半硬的分身往粗粝的墙上摩擦去，肮脏的泥墙上留下明显的粉红色痕迹，Rumlow没来由的觉得一阵疼痛——那简直太可怕了，更不要提他现在明显痛苦和享受的表情，他就是个疯子！

这种畸形秀医生已经不知道窥视过多少遍了，早已见怪不怪，只是碍于Rumlow在一旁，才没有表现出自己的尴尬和反感。Rumlow双臂支撑在操作台上，透过监视器的画面，眼睁睁看着冬兵就这样一寸寸磨损自己身体，他还用手在身上毫不留情的掐弄，红肿覆盖上身体的每一个部分，又被疤痕割裂开来。

他的动作没有丝毫迟疑和仁慈，他就从来没有把这具身体当成自己的来使用过。

Rumlow不禁怀疑：在他的脑子里，到底盘踞着怎样可怕的念头？

“人都是有求生本能的，他不会把自己弄死，对吗？”Rumlow皱着眉不太确定的问。

“如果不发生人格解体，就不会。”医生记得，同样的话他曾对Pierce说过，Pierce听完后立即下达了给冬兵注射LSD的命令，“但他现在的状况，原本就和自己的人格差距甚远，不是吗？自始至终他的人格都是虚构的，且不说还被训练成了战争机器，他要是杀死自己，没有人会感到惊讶——”

话还没有说完，他就听见Rumlow的拳头重重砸在金属桌面上，“你在这里看着，我要亲自进去。”Rumlow又挥手将守在门外的下属喊了进来，犹豫了片刻，还是吩咐，“给我准备一针LSD。”

*    *    *    *

向来，Steve是一个正直的、言出必行的人，所以冬兵并不怀疑他的承诺会有任何的欺骗性质。他们履行完这趟交易——被他惩罚、忍受疼痛，自己就能得到平静，不再有死亡的阴影幽灵一般出没在他的幻境里——那些唯一让他感到安宁和幸福的环境里。

这痛苦是值得的、是可以接受的。

金发男人保证要用他死亡前一刻、天空母舰上束缚过自己呼吸的强壮身躯，一遍遍给与他致命的伤害。当他想要攻击自己某一个部位时，他会提前冷静的说出来让自己听见，然后再逼迫自己重复一遍，为了让身体和思想都做好充分的准备。冬兵喜欢他的手法，公正、冷酷、毫不留情。

“我想借你的金属手臂，我因它而死，它比我更有力量。”金发男人逼迫近他，在他说出“可以”的同一时间，毫不留情的卸下了他毫无防备的手臂。要命的是，这痛感出乎意料的尖锐，冬兵被撕裂的强大力量拽倒在地面，丝毫没有反抗的余地。同时被剥落的，还有残肢端部残破的皮肤，血管和骨头的碎屑暴露在外，灰色的骨髓浆液混合着血水浓重的流了下来。

“我要将这手指撕开你断肢的骨头与肉，那是你最脆弱的地方。”金发男人玩弄他的手臂，贴在他的耳边低语道，“就好像你伤害过、捏碎过我的心一样，但我不确定如果我对你做同样的事，你是否还会像我一样难过？告诉我，Bucky……你的心里还有我吗？”

这又来了，同样的场景。

上一次就是这样，Steve逼着他撕开自己的胸腔向他展示他仍爱着他的证据，那很痛，他拼尽全力都没有找到，崩溃的几乎发疯。

不行，不要让那再次重复。

“那就来吧，Steve。”战士颤抖着，却强壮作无畏的样子，“照你说的那样，撕碎我。”

*    *    *    *

从监控室通往冬兵闭锁牢笼的走廊上，Rumlow接到了医生的报告，“长官，紧急情况，监控显示冬日士兵刚刚撕碎了自己的机械手臂，正在残忍虐待自己的伤口，他现在的情绪极不稳定，严重程度判断：二级！请您派特工队前来支援，并尽快为他注射药剂！”

“见鬼的，戴眼镜的蠢货，你他妈拿不拿我的命令当回事？”Rumlow粗声粗气的将对讲机那边骂得狗血喷头，“我是这里的指挥官，我说过不到万不得已绝不给他注射！这个发了疯的婊子我一个人也能搞定！”

对讲机那头当即噤了声，很长时间都没有再发出请示。

“……只靠药物活着的怪物，比行尸走肉还不如。”在通往囚牢的走廊上，Rumlow狠狠的捏紧着拳头才能忍住内心暴虐的欲望，“谁都可以变成那样，唯独你不行。我不能眼睁睁看着这一切发生，Pierce这个废物永远解决不了问题，但是我可以，因为我不择手段。”

Pierce根本不了解他们的信仰，还有支撑他们从无名小卒一步步浴血奋战而来的原因，那就是冬日士兵。他拯救过无数人，也引导过无数人，他的悲哀在于他唯独不能拯救和引导自己。

而至少Rumlow能做的，是代替所有被他挽救过性命的人，帮助他不至于陷得更深。

*    *    *    *

心理医生拿拇指按着笔尖，若有所思的望着监视器里冬兵自虐的血腥场面。每个人都下意识的喜欢攻击自己身体最脆弱的部分，比如一颗酸痛的牙、口腔黏膜的破损腔洞，或是残废的手臂，都是同样的道理。唯一的区别在于，他并不是自愿这样做的，当他伤害自己的时候，他所看到的是另一个人在伤害毫无防备的自己。那可以是任何人，但那又不是任何人，那只是他自己的一部分扭曲的潜意识。

他开始好奇Rumlow什么时候会突然闯入监视器的镜头里，他的案例这次是从未有过的癫狂，他观察多年却从未取得进展，Rumlow该如何是好？

*    *    *    *

“Steve，我感觉得到你进来了。”Bucky在噬骨的疼痛中紧闭双眼，每一根神经都感觉到金属手指毫无怜悯的、狠狠的捣碎皮肉进入到他的躯体之内，“这真是该死的疼，Steve，该死的疼。”

那感觉好像一颗子弹穿过皮肉，却比子弹更钝、更缓慢，旋转、突入，在遇到血管纠结处的时候还会试探性的抽插后再通过。血液起到了很好的润滑，但骨头的碎屑却随着手指的深入变形和错位。但冬兵却喜欢这样，仿佛婴儿溺在母体的羊水中那样，铺天盖地的疼痛让他感到舒适和安全。

是什么时候，这种疼痛开始变得习以为常的呢？

略微清晰的意识里，他突然想到，每一次被解冻时，他都是带着浑身的疼痛清醒过来的，那是他空白和空虚人生中的第一次体验，尽管疼痛让他浑身抽搐天旋地转到几乎失禁，但那毕竟是他珍贵的第一次。

有时候他会奇怪在那种疼痛里自己为什么竟然没有死掉。在战场上他看惯了太多被一颗子弹夺去生命的人，那些人的生命和他相较简直脆弱的不成正比。

但他仍然活着。

但他真的……还仍然活着吗？

*    *    *    *

Rumlow见到冬兵的时候，他正凌乱的倒在自己暗红色的血迹里，机械臂滚落在一旁，不受控制的弯曲它的手指，仿佛一枚耸动的玩具。冬兵的另一只手上沾满了血污，他的胸前有很多的划痕，那是他用指甲刮出来的，掏心挖肺的戏码他简直百玩不厌。但是显然那种疼痛还不算够，他游移在意识的边缘，迟迟不肯醒来。

Rumlow进去之后，利落的勒住冬兵的脖子在他腹部划了一刀。刚好是皮开肉绽的深度，鲜血涌出，却没有伤及内脏。冬兵在窒息、疼痛和被制服的三重刺激下开始发出剧烈而急促的喘息，紧接着，仿佛溺水后被抢救的病人一样，猛的从昏迷中清醒过来。

他原本想要出手与Rumlow格斗，举起手臂才发现那里空无一物，所幸他认出了他的队长Rumlow，身体在Rumlow的怀里渐渐软了下去，若有所思的望着躺在地上的机械手臂很久，才忽然想起来什么，用仅剩的那只手抓住Rumlow的手腕，仰头望着Rumlow居高临下的脸。

“求求你……给我，我平时用的那种东西。”他的神情表明他正在努力挣扎着恢复清醒意识，他想要平息这一切。

但Rumlow只是装作冷漠和一无所知：“士兵，你平时不用‘那种东西’。”

冬兵的眼神顿时变得疑惑和局促不安了，他知道Rumlow在拒绝他，但他不知道为什么。这是合理的请求，自己不该被拒绝，他需要精神上的解放，这太残酷了，不应该这样……每当他做出这种危险行为，Pierce都会给他来一针，然后一切就都结束了，这才是正确的逻辑。

也许Rumlow只是觉得自己现在的状况还不够惨，他应该让自己表现的更糟糕一些，然后Rumlow就会松口了。Rumlow根本不会知道，这种事情不是光靠清醒就能够结束的，那个浑身湿漉漉的男人依然就这样沉默的守在自己身边，每一次转身，他都能看到他。但即便他说了，Rumlow也不愿相信，因为这是个悖论。

这是个悖论，他没法证明自己根本没有自残过，他不能够告诉Rumlow这一切都是Steve对Bucky干下的，他不是Steve与Bucky这对怨侣的任何一方，但他就偏偏得承受这些伤害，这才是疼痛所解决不了的问题：“长官……冬日士兵请求，能够获得配给的药物。”

“你或许没有搞明白一件事情，这次再也没有药了。”Rumlow咬着牙一个字一个字的往外蹦，“我要你戒除药物依赖，这是命令。”

冬兵发出一声清晰的呜咽，“命令”的确是很好的理由。而彼时Rumlow紧紧捏住冬兵的肩膀，好让他不再摧残自己的身体。Rumlow难得有机会近距离的观察冬兵的身体，他身材匀称并且肌肉紧绷，但是仅仅是遍布的枪伤就足够Rumlow感到反胃。除此以外，他身上还有大片大片手术缝合的痕迹。他就好像是一件被过度使用的机器，表面磨损、濒临报废、不堪重负，（钢铁侠的盔甲都换过那么多次，）他还能活着简直就是奇迹，Rumlow终于知道为什么包括Pierce在内的所有人都不会对他寄望太高。

伤口还未止血，但随着尖锐疼痛缓解，冬兵仍然不受控制的产生幻觉。有那么一瞬间他将Rumlow误认为二战年代同一条壕沟里的战友，他们被Hydra围截并且大势已去，很快就要被俘虏到对方的营地。那一瞬间他紧紧的抓住了Rumlow结实的手臂，希望从战友处得到继续战斗的勇气。然后他模糊的看到了Rumlow胸口Hydra标志的徽章，原初的恐惧感袭来，他触电一般放开Rumlow的手臂，却被Rumlow反手粗暴的捏住手腕。

“不要试图逃避，士兵！”Rumlow捏的很紧，看上去绝不准备放开，“面对它，面对过去！就像你每次面对那些危险的任务一样！”

“不行的，我……”冬兵嗫嚅着，猛烈摇晃他的脑袋，“我做不到！你根本不知道这有多难！”

脑海里那个蓝色的影子试图向他不断逼近，眼前一遍又一遍重复着他们两者死去的画面，但是Rumlow好像古老城墙的哨兵守卫他大脑最后的巡防，在他濒临崩溃失去自我意识的边缘竖起一道无形的屏障，Steve的眼神落在Bucky的意识里，仿佛雨水打湿车窗的玻璃。

躲藏在玻璃窗后面的自己，至少还是安全的。

“如果你做不到，那就没有人能做到了。”Rumlow喘息的声音穿过冬兵的耳膜，“你得记得你自己是谁，这些年你又是在为谁战斗。你得自己选择这一切，而不是顺从别人给你安排的东西。你强大、果断、坚定、让人敬畏，你可以自己做出选择。”

冬兵惆怅的与Rumlow对视足够久，这才不太确定的念道：“Hail Hydra。”

Rumlow几乎强忍着冲动，才没有举枪打碎监视器并将冬兵搂进自己的怀里。

*    *    *    *

“我听见有风吹过的声音，”过了一会儿，稍稍恢复过来的冬兵难得愿意与人交谈，“我潜伏在大厦顶层的天台上完成射击任务，一次次重复的瞄准。当我注射过药物之后，我的大多数时间都在干这件事。我不知道自己为什么喜欢这样，但我从来就没想过别的。Bucky Barnes喜欢质问我当子弹打在我自己身体里的时候，那种感觉是不是同打在别人身体里是一样的，这让我很惊讶，因为我从来没想过。这就是我与他的区别，当我们同时站在天台边缘的时候，我只喜欢观赏夜景，而他却总忍不住想要从这里跳下去，然后重重摔到地面上。”

“不去胡思乱想就不会觉得痛苦，你做的是对的。”Rumlow呢喃着，紧了紧环绕冬兵的手臂，“我并不觉得他比你高尚很多，你有选择自己信条的权利。”

“但是那个穿蓝衣服的人不会就此消失，我们都没有办法改变这个状况。”冬兵撅了撅嘴，伸手指了指虚空中距离他们一米不到的位置，“他现在看着我的表情很不自在，这一定是因为你的原因，我想你应该做些什么来道歉。”

Rumlow忍不住仰头大笑起来：“我会送他下地狱！”

就在这时，腰间的匕首突然脱出抵在了自己的喉管处，冬兵猛的用整个身子压住Rumlow的动作，缓缓的、坚定的从Rumlow的口袋里抽出了那针LSD。

“不要！”Rumlow想要挣扎已经太晚了，“你不能这样对待你自己！”

“我只能请你原谅我，”冬兵当着Rumlow的面毫不留情的将针管对着自己太阳穴的部位戳得很深，坚定的注入，“我知道你想要拯救我，但是这实在太难受了，我坚持不住，真的。”

药性发作，他的世界开始天旋地转，头上还钉着注射器，握着匕首的手无意识的松开，他用那扩大的瞳孔看见一个干净、温暖、衣着得体的Steve朝他款款走来。

“Bucky，”军营的酒吧里，Steve笑着搂住他的肩，贴在他耳边轻声说，“和你在一起真好。”

Bucky Barnes温柔的笑了，不得不坐在一旁的冬兵，正在一遍又一遍清理着他的瞄准镜。

恍惚之间，他听到Rumlow叫喊着“快喊医生来”、“他的身体状况很危险”之类的话，他想要冲到门外去告诉他们不要担心，他现在很安全，等药效过去他就能回来，直到这时候他才发现自己回不去了。

他失去药效维持的时间太长，以至于太渴望那化学物质，而将它注入到了自己最敏感也最脆弱的部位——他已经醒不过来了。

*    *    *    *

之后的好些天，冬兵都在无意识中度过。他陷入了自我幻想的渊薮，外界的刺激对他而言几乎无效，他几乎不眠不休，有时候会恍恍惚惚的喝点水或是外出走一圈，但那完全和“回到现实世界”的定义没有半点关系。

然后Rumlow下命令要医生给冬兵洗脑。

第一次电击并没有成功，于是他们进行了第二次电击。

冬兵在那之后忍不住口吐白沫，他的瞳孔依旧扩张着，但心脏仍在跳动，给Rumlow一线生机。

“再次加大电流，加长电击时间，直到他回来为止！”时至今日，他还在试着挽救，哪怕做不到，他也想要如此，“不要这样看着我，我知道后果是什么。Wipe him，即便那会造成永久性脑损伤，我也不在乎。”

而精疲力尽坐在电椅上的冬兵，在听到这句话之后露出了一抹若有似无的微笑。

Rumlow永远也忘不了他对冬兵做出的承诺，在他要求冬兵自己做出选择时，他念出的那句“Hail Hydra。”

——要是一切都可以简简单单，没有纠葛的前因后果、爱恨情仇，那该有多好。

——FIN——

**Author's Note:**

> 原来的设定是冬兵被洗成白痴然后退役，和Rumlow住在了一起。但是真的……写不出手啊！而且这情节需要牵扯到一堆二人世界的生活情景剧，不小心又是1W字的工作量。就这样吧，因为还接了个姑娘的脑洞和这个是重复的。罗大盾的情节有点多，真的很对不起特别追过来的叉冬党……很抱歉的深深鞠躬。


End file.
